


Fish tank - Timestamp

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mermaid Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, mermaid will, pet mermaid Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly takes Will to the vet for a checkup after he gives birth to his first batch of eggs. Hannibal is very upset that his mate is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> The fish tank au is my fav fic that I've written so here's a two chapter timestamp

Hannibal was getting more and more irritated as the tiny mer searched the entire tank and couldn’t find his mate. Will was missing from their den, but that was impossible. He wouldn’t just leave Hannibal in the tank without telling him. Hannibal was in charge of hunting. It wasn’t safe for his mate to just leave and not say a word to him. He’s never done this before. Hannibal started again at one end of the tank and began combing through each hiding space, looking for his mate again. 

From the outside of the tank, Alana watched Hannibal’s little blue rings flash angrily as he swam through the tank looking for Will. She sighed and hoped Beverly came back from the vet soon. Will was heavy had just laid eggs and she wanted to make sure that he wasn’t in any pain. Betta mers could be very delicate, despite their violent nature.  
Beverly assured her that there was nothing to fear, and that Will looked healthy after giving birth. He was already zipping back and forth between the rocks that made up his den, collecting foliage and building a bigger nest for when the babies hatched. Hannibal was also being a helpful mate, going out and catching the minnows and goldfish she dropped in the water to feed them with. 

Alana was still concerned about his wellbeing though, so when she fed the two their breakfast she waited until Hannibal was on the other side of the tank before yanking Will out and placing him in a small portable carrier, so Beverly could take him to the vet. Alana stayed behind to make sure Hannibal didn’t hurt himself by escaping and looking for his mate. So far Alana wasn’t too worried about Hannibal, he had only just noticed Will’s absence twenty minutes ago, so now he was just scouring the tank, looking through all the hiding spots for his mate. Hannibal was becoming irate as the minutes passed, Beverly has been gone for almost forty minutes now. She should be back in another hour, but there was no telling what could go wrong. 

Alana sighed when Hannibal attempted to climb out of the fish tank. She shoved him back inside using the fishnet but he latched onto it, refusing to let go when she gave it a gentle shake to dislodge him. 

“Ugh, Hannibal let go! I know you miss Will, but you have to acknowledge that you have no control over this!” Alana reprimanded. She was already exhausted, and Hannibal had only just begun to climb out of the tank. He would be relentless until he managed to free himself, or when Beverly came back with Will.  
Once she got Hannibal back into the tank safely, she floundered a bit for her phone to ask Beverly how long it would take for her to get back home. She hoped it wouldn’t take long, she was not willing to spend all damn day making sure her mer didn’t escape and kill something. 

“Hey, babe!” Beverly sang over the phone.

“Hey Beverly, I just wanted to know when you were coming home with Will. Hannibal’s getting restless.” Alana said, eyeing Hannibal warily as the mer sat completely motionless glaring at her, his blue rings flashing dangerously. 

_“I’m on my way home, give me a few minutes.”_ Beverly replied, _Will is doing fine, the doctor said he was recovering nicely, but she wanted to know if you were keeping the babies. If you are, then the tank size we have is too small. We need to upgrade to a specialty tank to house all eight babies and their parents._

“Yeah we aren’t keeping them all, maybe one or two, but other than that Hannibal might eat them for taking up space. We can still upgrade, but until then I have buyers for the eggs after they grow enough to not need Will and Hannibal’s protection.” 

_“Yeah alright. How much are the mers going for?”_

“It depends on their coloring and tail patterns. The general range is five to fifteen hundred, of course half of those profits are going towards the new tank.” Alana grumbled.

“ _Heh, well you'll figure out what you want to do. I’ll be home in five, I love you._ ”

“I love you too.” Alana sighed, hanging up. Looking back at the tank she swore when Hannibal was nowhere to be seen and there was a wet trail leading outside of the tank, already drying in the air conditioned room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana spent almost twenty minutes looking for Hannibal, dragging Beverly into the hunt for him the second she got home. The two finally found him under the bookshelf, his flashing blue rings giving him away. When she saw hims she called for Beverly to come watch Hannibal to make sure he didn’t go anywhere, while Alana took ran to get something to fish him out, and she knew just the bait. 

***

Will sighed a breath of relief when he saw his home come into view, although it was really that Hannibal wasn’t anywhere to be seen, maybe he was inside the den? As the woman that held his tiny prison was about to release him into his home, he heard the other woman calling for her mate. 

“Beverly! Come help me find Hannibal, he escaped his tank!”   
With a shriek the woman holding him placed Will’s prison down on a shelf next to his home. He slammed into the sides trying to get as close to his mate and his eggs. He glared at the retreating woman while she ran to answer her mate’s call. 

“Ugh,” He sighed, “I need to get back to Hannibal, he’ll be so upset that I was gone for so long. I was supposed to watch the eggs while he hunted!” Will paced the prison in frustration, waiting for the Hannibal to come rescue him.

Suddenly, the woman with brown hair came sprinting back into the room, and snatched up Will’s prison. Peering into his tank, she grinned and said, “Sorry about this, Will. I’ll get you and Hannibal back in your tank soon.” Before taking off and setting him down again. This time he could see Hannibal’s rings flashing in the distance.   
The second Will saw Hannibal, he chirped and whistled, trying to get his attention. Hannibal began making his way towards him with a determined look on his face, but something was wrong, a second ago, the prison had a lid to it. It was a trap! By the time Hannibal slipped into his prison it was too late to warn him, the top slammed down onto the prison   
trapping them both inside.

“Hannibal! Hannibal why aren’t you guarding the eggs? What happened to you?” Will asked frantically as their prison was lifted. 

“I should ask you the same thing. What happened? I went hunting, and when I came back you were gone.” 

“Um, the one with black hair took me to this strange place where this man poked at me a little, but it’s ok. He gave me treat and it didn’t hurt at all.” Will replied, wincing when he heard a strange noise coming from above them. 

“Will, I think the top is being removed, this could be our only chance to get back to the den. Hold onto me and I’ll-“

Hannibal was cut off when they were dumped unceremoniously into their tank.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https/rococoandrum.tumblr.com)


End file.
